1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tile and an arrangement for setting tiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, tiles have been set on the surface of a wall, etc., with mortar.
However, tiles and mortar are different in quality and there is a great difference in the amount of heat between the tiles which are exposed to the open air and the mortar which is covered with tiles. Consequently, a great difference results between them in the rate at which they expand or contract.
This results in a disadvantage in that the tiles are apt to come off the mortar. Loosening and falling of tiles was frequent especially in a region where the difference in temperature between day and night is extreme, because drastic expansion and contraction alternate in such a region.
Since tiles have been set on the surface of a wall with mortar, in addition to tile-setters, workers assigned for mixing the mortar was required. Further, much labor has been required to lift the mortar to a high place. Another problem is that when the tiles are set in multiple tiers in a day, those in the lower tiers are apt to come off the surface of the wall because of the load exerted by those in the upper tiers. Thus, the number of tiers in which the tiles can be set in a day was limited.